narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
|Edadacademia = 12 |Rango = Parte I: Genin Epílogo: Kage |Registro = 012607 |Bestia = Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama |Kekkeigenkai = |Habilidad = Detección de Sentimientos Negativos Habilidad para Flotar Habilidad de Regeneración Telepatía de Bestia con Cola |Clasificacion = Jinchūriki Sabio Tipo Sensor |Ocupacion = Hokage |Afiliacion = |Equipo = Equipo Kakashi 11 de Konoha Equipo de Recuperación de Sasuke Equipo Naruto (Sólo Anime) Equipo Uno (Sólo Anime) Escuadrón de Ocho Hombres Equipo Sakura (Sólo Anime) Equipo de Rescate de Hanabi Gokage |Compañero = Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno |Clan = |Familia = Minato Namikaze (Padre) Kushina Uzumaki (Madre) Jiraiya (Padrino) Hinata Hyūga (Esposa) Boruto Uzumaki (Hijo) Himawari Uzumaki (Hija) Hiashi Hyūga (Suegro) Madre de Hinata y Hanabi (Suegra) (Sólo Anime) Hanabi Hyūga (Cuñada) Neji Hyūga (Primo político) |Elemento = (Afinidad) |Jutsus = Arte Ninja: Verdadera Captura de Espada con las Manos Desnudas Arte Sabio: Gran Bola Rasengan Arte Sabio: Grupo de Super Grandes Esferas Giratorias Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Ácido y Burbujas Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Elemento Agua Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Elemento Fuego Arte Sabio: Rasengan de Elemento Imán Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Elemento Imán Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Elemento Lava Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Elemento Vapor Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Polvo y Escamas Arte Sabio: Rasen Shuriken de Tinta Arte Sabio: Super Gran Bola Rasengan Arte Sabio: Super Rasen Shuriken de Bestia con Cola Arte Sabio: Elemento Llama: Super Bola Bestia con Cola(Solo Videojuegos) Asalto Demoníaco (Sólo Videojuegos) Ataque Combo de Múltiples Sombras (Sólo Videojuegos) Ataque Combo de Naruto Uzumaki (Sólo Videojuegos) Ataque Especial Bala del Demonio de Viento (Sólo Videojuegos) Ataque Especial Transformación del Demonio de Viento (Sólo Videojuegos) Ataque Salvaje de Naruto Nueve Colas (Sólo Videojuegos) Barrera de Sellado Bola Bestia con Cola Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad Bombardeo Zorro de las Nueve Colas (Sólo Videojuegos) Brazos de Chakra de Bestia con Cola Caída del Talón Hilado de Clones (Sólo Anime) Cañón de Naruto (Sólo Videojuegos) Cañón Pesado de Bestia con Cola (Sólo Videojuegos) Carga Total de Bestia con Cola Chakra Rojo (Sólo Videojuegos) Choque de Sapo Clon de Sombra Bala Élite (Sólo Videojuegos) Colaboración de Sombras (Sólo Videojuegos) Combo de los Dos Mil Golpes de Uzumaki Naruto Combo de los Cinco Mil Golpes de Naruto Uzumaki Combo de Rasengan y Arena (Sólo Videojuegos) Combo de Naruto Uzumaki Combo de Zona de Naruto Uzumaki Combo Espiral de Uzumaki Naruto (Sólo Videojuegos) Combo Rápido del Zorro de las Nueve Colas (Sólo Videojuegos) Combo Rasengan (Sólo Videojuegos) Combo Sabio (Sólo Videojuegos) Conexión de Rasengan (Sólo Videojuegos) Conexión Invariante (Sólo Videojuegos) Continua Bola Bestia con Cola Continua Bola Bestia con Cola: Rasen Shuriken Corriente de Fuego (Sólo Anime) Decadencia de la Sabiduría del Lobo Demonio Bomba de Viento (Sólo Videojuegos) Destrucción del Cuento de Hadas (Sólo Videojuegos) Elemento Fuego: Bola de Fuego de Aceite de Sapo (Sólo Anime) Elemento Llama: Rasen Shuriken Elemento Quemar: Halo Huracán de la Flecha Negra Azabache Estilo Cero Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra (Sólo Videojuegos) Elemento Vapor: Fuerza Incomparable Elemento Viento: Bala de Aceite de Sapo (Sólo Anime) Elemento Viento: Bola de Fuego de Aceite de Sapo (Sólo Anime) Elemento Viento: Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken Elemento Viento: Pared de Viento Elemento Viento: Pistola de Sapo (Sólo Anime) Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken Genuino (Solo Videojuegos) Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken Elemento Viento: Rasenrenshuriken Elemento Viento: Rasengan de Espada Dragón (Solo Videojuegos) Elemento Viento: Rasengan Elemento Viento: Super Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken Elemento Viento y Rayo: Huracán de Rayo (Solo Videojuegos) Escala de Polvo Escalera de Clones (Solo Videojuegos) Explosión de Zorro Demoníaco (Solo Videojuegos) Formacion Uzumaki (Solo Anime) Fuerza Amplificada con Chakra Golpe Fuerte de Naruto Uzumaki (Solo Videojuegos) Gran Bola Rasengan Gran Bola Rasenrengan (Solo Videojuegos) Gran Bola: Rasen Shuriken de Bestia con Cola Gran Grupo de Super Esferas Giratorias Grupo de Grandes Esferas Girando en Espiral Huracán Negro: Puño Dorado Eléctrico (Solo Videojuegos) Impacto Verde (Solo Videojuegos) Invocación: Técnica Destructor de Cesta de Comida Ira Aplastante: Rasengan (Solo Videojuegos) Ira Punzante: Rasengan (Sólo Videojuegos) Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante Jutsu de Invisibilidad de Naruto (Solo Película) Jutsu de Invocación (Sapos) Jutsu Sexy Jutsu Sexy: Baile Ardiente (Solo Anime) Jutsu: Capa de Invisibilidad Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras Jutsu: Gran Tormenta de Arena (Solo Videojuegos) Jutsu: Shuriken Sombra Jutsu: Transferencia de Chakra Jutsu Sabio: Rasenrengan Kamehame Rasengan (Solo Videojuegos) Kata de los Sapos: Ataque Clamoroso (Solo Videojuegos) Kata de los Sapos: Retorno del Cielo (Sólo Videojuegos) Kata de los Sapos Lanzamiento del Clon (Sólo Película) Liberación de las Ocho Puertas (Sólo Videojuegos) Manto de Bestia con Cola Manual Shinobi de Naruto Uzumaki (Sólo Videojuegos) Mil Años de Muerte Mini Rasengan (Solo Anime) Mini Rasen Shuriken Modo Chakra del Nueve Colas Modo Sabio Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos Ninjutsu de Burbujas de Jabón Nueve Colas Enloquecido (Solo Videojuegos) Nuevo Combo de Naruto Uzumaki (Sólo Videojuegos) Nuevo Jutsu Sexy Jutsu: Harem Oleada de Cuchilladas del Nueve Colas (Solo Videojuegos) Paracaídas Paso Suave Doble Puño de León Espiral Patada de la Búsqueda de la Verdad Patada Giratoria del Clon de Sombra Poder Yang de los Seis Caminos Problema de los Niños de la Academia (Solo Videojuegos) Puño Erupción a Propulsión (Sólo Videojuegos) Ráfaga de Bestia con Cola (Solo Videojuegos) Ráfaga de Fuego de Kurama (Solo Anime) Rasengan: Ataque Especial (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan Abrumador (Sólo Videojuegos) Rasengan de Agallas (Sólo Película) Rasengan de Bestia con Cola Rasengan de Estudiante y Maestro (Sólo Videojuegos) Rasengan de Gelel (Sólo Película) Rasengan de Padre e Hijo Rasengan de Siete Colores (Sólo Película) Rasengan de Tormenta de Fuego (Sólo Videojuegos) Rasengan de Tres Colas (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan de una Cola (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan del Zorro Demoníaco Rasengan Doble (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan Girado (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan Kagutsuchi (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan Planetario Rasengan: Corona en la Cabeza (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan: Granizo (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan: Paracaídas (Solo Videojuegos) Rasengan Rasenkyūgan Rasenrangan Rasenrengan Rasen Shuriken de Bola Bestia con Cola Rasen Shuriken Planetario de Bestia con Cola (Sólo Videojuegos) Recuperación de los Seis Caminos Rugido Sónico de Bestia con Cola Seis Caminos: Shinra Tenkyō (Solo Videojuegos) Seis Caminos: Super Gran Bola Rasen Shuriken Seis Caminos — Chibaku Tensei Sello Torii Sexy Jutsu Harem Inverso Shuriken de Rotación de Clones (Solo Películas) Shuriken de todas las direcciones Super Chakra Rasengan de Naruto y Shion (Solo Película) Super Gran Bola Rasengan Super Mini Bola Bestia con Cola Supremo Último Rasengan (Solo Película) Técnica del Tifón Vórtice de Agua Técnica Pachinko (Solo Anime) Tinta Saliva Tiro Ligero (Solo Videojuegos) Tornado del Zorro de Nueve Colas (Solo Anime) Tornado Feroz (Solo Videojuegos) Tornado Rasengan (Solo Película) Transformación Combinada Transformación de Bestia con Cola Trompo en Movimiento (Sólo Videojuegos) Tronido Huracán — Golpe de Espada de Atuendo Majestuoso Último Recurso Doble (Solo Videojuegos) Verdadero Rasengan (Solo Videojuegos) Verdadero: Rasen Shuriken de Bestia con Cola (Solo Videojuegos) Verdadero: Supremo Último Rasengan (Solo Videojuegos) Vuelo del Cuerpo de Clones |Armas = Arena Bisturí (Sólo Anime) Bō de los Seis Caminos Collar del Primer Hokage Cuchilla de Chakra (Solo OVA) Cuerdas de Alambre (Solo Películas) Espada Dragón (Solo Videojuegos) Fūma Shuriken Gafas Especiales de Chakra (Sólo Videojuegos) Gama-chan Kunai Dios Trueno Volador Kunai La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz Mecanismo de Kunai Escondido Perfume de Flores de la Luna Nueva (Solo Videojuegos) Pergamino de Invocación de Clones de Sombra Pergamino de la Luna Roja (Solo Películas) Pergamino de Sellos Pergaminos de Invocación Shuriken}}Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) es el protagonista de la serie del manga y anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Asimismo es partícipe del manga Boruto: Naruto Nuevas Generaciones secuela canónica de la obra original de Masashi Kishimoto. Es residente de Konohagakure, hijo del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, además de ser la actual Reencarnación de Asura Ōtsutsuki. Desde el día de su nacimiento hasta que le fue extraído por Madara Uchiha fue el Jinchūriki de la mitad Yang de Kurama y el más reciente de la mitad Yin de Kurama. Finalmente recibiría la mitad extraída de Kurama, unificándose con su otra mitad en el interior de éste. También posee parte del Chakra de las otras Bestias con Cola, convirtiéndose en un Jinchūriki para cada uno de los Bijū y por éstas razones se lo ha nombrado como el Pilar Humano del Poder del Diez ColasLeyenda Oculta de Shikamaru: La Nube que Flota en el Silencio de la Oscuridad, Capítulo 7. Fue miembro del Equipo Kakashi junto a Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Actualmente es el Séptimo Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage; que significa "Séptima Sombra del Fuego") de Konoha, cumpliendo su sueño, así como también el esposo de Hinata Hyūga y padre de Boruto Uzumaki y Himawari Uzumaki. Apariencia thumb|left|Naruto de bebé. Naruto, según lo establecido por Jiraiya, tiene un gran parecido con su padre heredando sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio de punta, de igual forma, de su madre heredó la forma de sus ojos y su cara. Las características físicas más importantes y resaltantes de Naruto son las tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas. Además, el rasgo más mencionado con regularidad antes de la Segunda Parte era su baja estatura para su edad. Después de dos años, Naruto tuvo una racha en su crecimiento llegando a superar en tamaño a Sakura. Para el final de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, la estatura de Naruto había aumentado hasta casi alcanzar a su padre, y dos años después fue el más alto de su generación. Durante el Epílogo, la estatura de Naruto aumentó a tal punto de superar por una cabeza completa a su esposa Hinata. thumb|left|Naruto de niño. Durante su infancia Naruto utilizó una multitud de camisa que variaban sus colores pasando por blanco, verde o negro, las cuales tenían un símbolo Uzumaki o de fuego en la parte delantera, además llevaba unas bermudas. También solía utilizar en su frente unos goggles de color verde que tenían escrito su nombre, sin embargo, con el tiempo dejó de utilizarlos y lo reemplazó por su banda. Durante la Primera Parte, la vestimenta de Naruto consistió en un chándal color naranja con azul en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, un remolino blanco con una borla en la parte izquierda y el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki en la espalda, tenía el cuello alto de color blanco, pantalones color naranja con una pequeña bolsa para guardar sus armas unido a su pierna derecha, las típicas sandalias shinobi de color azul y una Banda ninja de color azul. Debajo de su chándal, Naruto utiliza generalmente una camiseta negra, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones llevaba una armadura bajo esta. Durante la Segunda Parte, la vestimenta de Naruto sufrió modificaciones, debido a que su ropa original fue destrozada durante el entrenamiento con Jiraiya. La vestimenta conserva el color naranja, así como el blanco a excepción de que ya no tenía la borla, además de remolinos de color rojo, sin embargo, el chándal es mucho más ajustada reemplazando el color azul por negro, este se extiende por el cuello, los hombros y en las mangas. La parte metálica de su Banda ninja había sido movida a una larga bandana negra, también cambió sus sandalias shinobi azules por unas negras. En algunas ocasiones, Naruto era visto utilizando una camiseta color verde militar con el símbolo de fuego y pantalones blancos, esto en los días casuales o en los que no haya ninguna misión. thumb|left|Naruto durante la [[Invasión de Pain (Ataque)|Invasión de Pain..]] En su batalla contra Pain, Naruto utilizó brevemente una capa roja corta con el diseño de llamas negras en los bordes y llevaba el Pergamino de Invocación de Clones de Sombra colgando en su espalda, sin embargo, la capa fue destruida cuando entró en su Versión Dos. Debido a que se encontró con Hagoromo, Naruto obtuvo la marca de un sol blanco en su palma derecha, la cual desapareció cuando sellaron a Kaguya. Posteriormente, tras su batalla final con Sasuke, Naruto perdió su brazo derecho, pero algún tiempo después de finalizada la guerra, Tsunade le construyó una prótesis para su brazo hecha de las células de Hashirama y la cual esta completamente envuelta en vendas. Dos años después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Naruto posee su cabello muy corto y trasladó la parte metálica de su Banda ninja a una simple banda negra. Lleva una chaqueta negra tipo uniforme con la cremallera color naranja y la cual cuenta con varios botones en la cintura y las mangas, lo que le permite plegar la manga izquierda y los faldones traseros, dándole un fácil acceso a las bolsas de armas en la parte posterior de su cinturón. Además lleva una banda roja con el símbolo Uzumaki en su brazo izquierdo. thumb|left|Naruto como [[Hokage.]]Al estar en sus días de descanso, Naruto lleva una sudadera naranja y un pantalón negro con sandalias. Inicialmente llevaba una bufanda a rayas de color azul que había sido tejida por su madre, sin embargo, la dejó de utilizar cuando supo que Hinata tejía una bufanda roja para él. Cuando él y Hinata se casaron, Naruto utilizaba un kimono negro tradicional de las bodas. Varios años después, ya como el Séptimo Hokage, Naruto deja de utilizar su Banda ninja. Su vestimenta consta de una sudadera de color naranja con rayas negras, junto con pantalones negros y las sandalias shinobi. Junto con el sombrero típico del Hokage, Naruto también empieza a utilizar una capa blanca decorada con llamas en los bordes y que tiene inscrita verticalmente las palabras "Séptimo Hokage" (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage) y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color roja. Personalidad thumb|Naruto siendo despreciado en su niñez debido al [[Nueve Colas.]]Debido a los prejuicios y la soledad que sufrió en su infancia, Naruto desarrolló un ansia de reconocimiento y aceptación. Para lograr esto, Naruto solía hacer travesuras por toda la aldea y afirmaba que algún día obtendría el título de Hokage. Aunque después de haberse relacionado más con otras personas, sus razones para querer convertirse en Hokage sufrieron un cambio: tienen menos que ver con el deseo de reconocimiento, y más con querer proteger su hogar y las personas cercanas a él. A pesar la frialdad con la que fue tratado en su niñez, el creció y se convirtió en un gran ninja, tal y como sus padres anhelaban. Muchos personajes e incluso personas distintivas y respetadas, admiran y alientan su sueño de ser Hokage. Según lo declarado por Tobi y por muchos otros, Naruto es un firme creyente de la Voluntad de Fuego. La exuberante personalidad de Naruto y su deseo ardiente de superación impactan fuertemente en la vida de quienes lo rodean. Al comienzo de la serie, Naruto se hizo amigo de Konohamaru Sarutobi, el nieto del Tercer Hokage, y es a través de su tutela breve que Konohamaru comprendió que el camino al éxito es a través de él trabajó duro. Kakashi Hatake ha descrito esto como “el poder único de Naruto”, el como parece cambiar la visión del mundo de todas las personas que conoce. Con este poder, Naruto fue capaz de redimir a Zabuza Momochi y Neji Hyūga, e infundir valor a Inari, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyūga y Tsunade. También de cambiar a Gaara, de un despiadado asesino a uno de sus más cercanos amigos, e incluso de ganar la confianza de Nagato, el aparente líder de Akatsuki y quien fue uno de los principales antagonistas de la serie. Naruto cree que sólo él puede salvar a Sasuke Uchiha de la oscuridad, al final lográndolo. Como se mencionó anteriormente, Naruto se caracteriza por ser hiperactivo, suele ser exuberante, fácilmente excitable, impulsivo, y sufre de un lapso de atención corto. Está rodeado siempre de situaciones cómicas, y está empeñado en sacar una sonrisa (o a veces también de quicio) a quien esté en una situación crítica, haciendo bromas en los momentos menos indicados. A veces se le veía discutir y pelear con sus clones, algo tonto de por sí, ya que estaría discutiendo y golpeándose a sí mismo. Esto es apoyado por Asuma Sarutobi en la saga de los Doce Guardianes Ninja, ya que describe a Naruto como el tipo de persona que no piensa antes de actuar. Si bien el poder en bruto es uno de sus puntos fuertes, Naruto ha comenzado a aprender que la paciencia con enfoque es algo que necesita a fin de que llegue a ser verdaderamente eficaz. De acuerdo con Kakashi, Naruto es alguien que aprende a través de su cuerpo. Naruto es relativamente ingenuo, es lento para entender los principios de un jutsu y con frecuencia requiere un embrutecimiento hacia abajo de una analogía ya simplificada con el fin de entender lo que se le explicó. Esto supone que él es capaz de mantener su atención el tiempo suficiente, ya que normalmente busca cambiar el tema a raíz de su ignorancia, insistiendo en que ya ha captado el concepto que se le explico. A pesar de que mantiene esa confianza en sí mismo proclamando a viva voz que va a dominar cualquier técnica que esté aprendiendo en una cierta fracción de tiempo, Naruto no dudará en pedir ayuda si lo necesita. thumb|left|La pasión de Naruto, el ramen. Como una extensión de su ingenuidad y nobleza, Naruto tiene una serie de rasgos infantiles. Sus pijamas siempre incluyen una copa cómico negro con ojos y dientes, y él mantiene su dinero en un monedero de una rana que cariñosamente llama “''Gama-chan''”. También es muy impetuoso y rara vez presta atención a la formalidad o condición social. Él come casi exclusivamente ramen, y es un cliente habitual en el bar Ichiraku Ramen incluso su pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y clasificarlos. Él sólo se ha negado ramen en una ocasión: cuando se vio afectado por el dolor sobre la muerte de Jiraiya. Él tiene una afinidad natural con los jutsus pervertidos, algo que tiende a ser reprendido por Sakura, así como Iruka, y que él sólo trajo a nuevos niveles después de la reunión con Jiraiya. Él también sonríe casi siempre, ya que durante su infancia, fue para ocultar la tristeza de su vida solitaria. Los que están más cercanos a él son capaces de reconocer cuando su sonrisa no es genuina. Naruto también heredó su eslogan “''Dattebayo!” (だって ば よ!) de su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, a quien le dicen “(bis) ''ttebane” ("(だ) って ばね") cuando está excitado o frustrado. thumb|Naruto jurando su solemne promesa. Sin embargo, cuando la situación lo exija o cuando un ser querido está en problemas, Naruto de inmediato acude en su ayuda. Esto se observa más comúnmente en la serie a través de sus interacciones con sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Con Sasuke, Naruto lo ve como un hermano, ya a lo largo de la parte II se esfuerza para traerlo de vuelta a Konohagakure, a pesar de su deserción a voluntad del pueblo. Con Sakura, Naruto estaba enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo de ella, y hará todo lo posible para hacerla feliz, aunque sea a costa de su propia felicidad. Sai ha indicado que esta dedicación ha progresado hasta el punto de amor. Sai también toma nota de que la cepa de hacer feliz a Sakura y traer a casa a Sasuke son la fuente del dolor interior de Naruto. Después de la pérdida de su mentor Jiraiya, hablando con su propio padre, y hablar con el asesino y antiguo alumno de Jiraiya, Nagato, Naruto llegó a comprender el lado negativo de la venganza, y quería salvar a Sasuke de ella aún más. Naruto también trató de detener al Raikage de exigir su venganza contra Sasuke, porque esto crearía un ciclo de odio. Al parecer, Naruto se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más desesperados en su búsqueda para salvar a Sasuke, como él estaba dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas ante el Raikage y pedir perdón por los crímenes de Sasuke e incluso tomar el abuso físico sobre la venta hacia fuera. Por otra parte, después de aprender de Madara Uchiha la razón del odio de Sasuke, Naruto decidió y proclamó a Sakura, quien estaba tratando de llegar a abandonar su búsqueda, que realmente entiende a Sasuke ahora y quería salvarlo no lo sólo por la promesa que hizo a Sakura, pero también de sí mismo. Sin embargo, después de darse cuenta de que el resto de sus compañeros con el objetivo de matar a Sasuke, y que nadie en el pueblo jamás lo aceptaría de nuevo, Naruto al parecer sufría de hiperventilación debido al conflicto extremo que ha sido presentado. Al fin el rencuentro con Sasuke, Naruto simpatizaba con el criminal en sus actos, y se negó a dar marcha atrás o matarlo, en vez de eso encontró una tercera solución. Naruto llegó a la conclusión de que los dos estaban destinados en realidad a luchar, como Madara había predicho, y que cuando esto suceda, tanto Naruto y Sasuke iban a morir. Naruto está plenamente dispuesto a asumir la carga de Sasuke, como un amigo. En cierto modo, Naruto es el único que no ha perdido la esperanza en Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto no se rinde en traer de vuelta a Sasuke como un ciudadano del pueblo, pero creyendo que las palabras ya no tendrían ningún efecto a permitirles entenderse así que le toca pelear. thumb|left|Los Soles de Naruto: [[Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze.]] Naruto ha demostrado que ama profundamente a sus padres. Cuando conoció a su padre, a pesar de estar enojado con Minato por sellar al Nueve Colas dentro de él, Naruto pronto superó su enojo y estaba muy contento y orgulloso de ser el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. También entre lágrimas, abrazó a su madre Kushina cuando la conoció. Después de aprender cómo se conocieron sus padres y lo que ocurrió durante el Ataque del Nueve Colas a Konohagakure, Naruto le dijo a su madre que por fin podía entender cómo era el amor de un padre y también decía que no culpaba a Minato por lo que hizo, en realidad se sentía contento de ser su hijo. Cuando el Cuarto Raikage estaba criticando a Minato ya que era el supuesto “El Chico de la Profecía” el cual murió a manos del Nueve Colas, Naruto luego de recordar lo que le había dicho Kushina sobre lo que hizo su padre él le dijo al Raikage que el Cuarto Hokage no había fallado del todo. Según Killer B, la verdadera fuerza de Naruto y la de él sale de un lugar especial que son representado como soles (son las cosas que no queremos perder y que se aferran a ellas), pero en el caso de Naruto son dos soles los cuales son sus padres, a pesar de que ellos murieron después de que él nació, Naruto dijo que antes de que ellos murieran le dejaron muchas cosas entre ellas el labor de ser el Salvador. thumb|El drástico cambio en la relación entre Naruto y Kurama. A diferencia de la mayoría de los demás, Naruto ha mostrado un gran cuidado en lo que respecta a las Bestia con Cola y los suyos en su cuidado. Después de haber visto la relación dinámica entre el Bee y el Ocho Colas, le ha confesado a Son Gokū que incluso está celoso de éstos y que desearía tener una relación igual con Kurama. Sus palabras, que a veces, sorprendió a las bestias de cola que están acostumbrados a ser maltratados y encerrados, sin importar las intenciones de las personas. Recientemente, la relación entre Naruto y el Nueve Colas ha cambiado, mientras que la bestia parece haberse abierto más a Naruto, sin dejar de ser insiste en que él es el menor de dos malos, y Naruto ha declarado que reconoce a la bestia no como un monstruo sino como un compañero. Y es tanto su compromiso de ayudar a las bestias que incluso todas las bestias de cola y sus jinchūrikis confiaron sus sueños y esperanzas en él, llegando a la conclusión de que es el camino correcto de quien hablaba el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Desde el comienzo de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y por extensión, la Invasión de Pain, Naruto había pensado con frecuencia que era su “deber” y “carga” para detener el dolor y el odio, y que debe asumir por sí solos. Sin embargo, señaló Itachi Uchiha a Naruto que esta línea de pensamiento, junto con su creciente poder, sólo lo haría arrogante. Incluso fue tan lejos como para sugerir que Naruto algún día podría llegar a ser como Madara en caso de que se olvide de sus amigos.thumb|left|Naruto demostrando su inquebrantable camino ninja Después de exponer la identidad de Tobi como Obito Uchiha y expresar su desaprobación por su visión oscura de la vida, Naruto declara a Obito que no iba a dejar que matara a ninguno de sus compañeros y amigos. Como resultado, Obito resolvió poner al "elegido" y a la Alianza en la misma desesperación que experimentó, es decir, matando a uno de los amigos de Naruto, Neji Hyūga. Esto, junto con la "realidad" de Obito y sus creencias, llevó al joven shinobi a un periodo de confusión mental. Poco después, Naruto le dice a Kakashi y a sus compañeros que entiende claramente que un shinobi verdadero está destinado a perdurar, creyendo que si recordar a sus amigos caídos era una maldición, con mucho gusto asumiría esa carga para siempre. Esto muestra que la voluntad de Naruto sigue sobrepasando lo imposible, y que a diferencia de Obito, quiere mantener los lazos que hizo con sus amigos. Después del salto temporal, se ve que Naruto ha desarrollado una fuerte madurez en su personalidad siendo ahora mucho más responsable por el cargo que posee ahora y se desconoce de momento si conserva algunos rasgos de su personalidad infantil e incluso se volvió lo suficientemente objetivo como para descalificar a su hijo por cometer trampa en los Exámenes Chūnin. Naruto Oscuro thumb|Naruto Oscuro. Después de que Killer B se negara a entrenarlo, Motoi guía a Naruto y Yamato a las Cataratas de la Verdad, el lugar donde B entrenó para controlar al Ocho Colas. Dio instrucciones a Naruto de sentarse en una plataforma y cerrar los ojos. Poco después, Naruto Oscuro (ナルト 闇, Yami Naruto) apareció. Mencionó que él era la manifestación de la oscuridad que existía en él: su odio, maldad y desprecio a toda Konohagakure. Naruto Oscuro afirmó que él era el Naruto real y que Naruto era un impostor. Como resultado, ambos empezaron a pelear, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que tenían las mismas técnicas y habilidades. Como resultado, su lucha terminó en empate y Naruto le dijo lo que pasó a Yamato y Motoi. Motoi dijo que era necesario derrotar al Naruto Oscuro para controlar al Nueve Colas. Apareció de nuevo después de que Naruto regresara a las Cataratas de la Verdad. Cuando Naruto proyecta una imagen de su mente (su firma de autógrafos que no pudo dar a los shinobi de Konohagakure), Naruto Oscuro enfureció, le recordó a Naruto sobre la forma en que sufrió a causa de los habitantes de la aldea y dijo que él no debería confiar en ellos. Sin embargo, Naruto dijo que tenía que tener fe en sí mismo, lo que hace debilitarse Naruto Oscuro, y cuestionarse sobre la razón de su existencia. Naruto afirmó que era realmente él y le dio las gracias por todo, abrazándolo cuando trató de atacarlo y asegurandole que todo iba a estar bien, Naruto Oscuro desapareció. Creación y concepción thumb|left|Diseño inicial de Naruto.Cuando se creó el personaje de Naruto Uzumaki, Masashi Kishimoto incorporó una serie de rasgos que sentía que lo hacían un héroe ideal y noble: una forma sencilla de pensar un poco travieso y con el talento que posee el protagonista de la franquicia de'' Dragon Ball, Son Gokū. Asimismo, se aseguró que Naruto fuera un personaje «simple y estúpido». Sin embargo, Kishimoto también añadió un pasado oscuro para hacerlo un personaje ideal. El diseño inicial de Naruto fue modificado varias veces por Kishimoto, siempre con ropa diferente para hacerlo más llamativo para las audiencias occidentales, además de ser más fácil de dibujar. El vestuario de Naruto se basa en la ropa que utilizaba el mismo Kishimoto cuando era joven; el color naranja de sus prendas se debe a que Kishimoto determinó que era el más adecuado para combinarlo con el color azul. Debido a que el personaje frecuentemente estaba relacionado con espirales, ciertos patrones de líneas curvas fueron introducidos en su vestimenta. En las ilustraciones iniciales Naruto fue dibujado con botas, pero Kishimoto decidió sustituirlas por las sandalias habituales de los ninjas de la serie porque comentó que le gusta dibujar los dedos de los pies. El creador aseguró sentirse contento de que su personaje tuviera el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Cuando se le preguntó por qué la comida favorita de Naruto es el ramen en lugar del udon, Kishimoto dijo que se debe a que a él le gusta comer ese platillo. En el diseño de su apariencia en la segunda parte, Kishimoto señaló que amplió el protector de la frente de Naruto para hacer las cejas más fáciles de dibujar, algo que le había molestado en su diseño anterior. También agregó que los pantalones de Naruto le daban una apariencia infantil y para remediar esto, Kishimoto diseñó una parte de los pantalones enrollados, dándole al personaje un aspecto mucho más maduro. El Chico de la Profecía Según lo dicho por el Gran Sabio Sapo, Fukasaku y Jiraiya, Naruto es el “El Chico de la Profecía”, el ser que va a salvar al mundo y traerá un gran cambio a todos. Algunos motivos por los que se dice que Naruto es el chico de la profecía: *Es el protagonista de la serie. *En toda la serie nunca ha cedido a su primer sueño ser Hokage, a diferencia de otros ninjas que se han visto dominados por otras ambiciones y han perdido de vista sus verdaderos objetivos e incluso han decidido cumplirlos desviándose del camino original. *Naruto nunca se ha rendido ante nada ni ante nadie a pesar de que siempre hay algo que apunta a que perderá o siempre hay alguien en su contra y al final él lo convierte en milagro. *Él nunca ha caído en la maldad, oscuridad o el miedo, a diferencia de otros personajes que han caído presas de tales sentimientos. *Siempre ha sido fiel a su meta, a Konohagakure y a sus compañeros, y siempre ha estado ahí para apoyar a los demás, sin importarle su pasado. *A pesar de que Naruto ha perdido a varios seres cercanos a él como son su padre, su madre, a su padrino Jiraiya y a su mejor amigo Sasuke, él no se ha rendido ante la meta de convertirse en Hokage y siempre ha hecho uso de los sueños de estas personas para apoyarse en la consecución del suyo. *Naruto ha apoyado a muchos personajes a salir de sus problemas, los ha apoyado y defendido y les ha mostrado que siempre hay esperanza e incluso los lleva a la redención. *Tsunade y Kakashi dijeron que Naruto tiene un poder que ninguno más tiene en este mundo: que todos depositen su fe y esperanzas en él, y es verdad, cuando todos no pueden más y pierden sus esperanzas se las dejan a él para que los salven y se hizo realidad ya que Naruto llego a salvar a Konohagakue en la batalla contra Pain, Sakura, Hinata, los doce de Konoha, los caídos, entre otros, incluso Nagato y Konan creen en él dejándole sus sueños, fe y esperanzas en él. *Se hace amigo de los demás no importa cuánto tiempo haya estado con él como lo fue con Chiyo, Gaara entre otros. *Él siempre vence lo imposible en ocasiones desesperanzadoras, ejemplo de ello es que usó el Rasengan a los doce años y en muy poco tiempo y su padre tardó tres años en lograrlo y derrotó a Pain el portador del Rinnegan y líder de Akatsuki solo, cosa que ninguna persona logró. *Naruto, el último alumno de Jiraiya, hereda el sueño de Rikudou Sennin, y lo sigue desde siempre, quiere que todos se entiendan mutuamente y quiere traer la paz al mundo de la manera justa y pura, convirtiéndose así en el elegido, el chico de la profecía, el ser que traerá la paz al mundo, incluso de que el posiblemente sea la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin. Logros * Logró perfeccionar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu a los doce años, una técnica de nivel jōnin, aprendiéndola sólo en una noche del pergamino de Shodaime Hokage. *Se convirtió en genin y fue aprendiz del legendario Kakashi Hatake: “El ninja copión”. *Peleó contra Zabuza Momochi y Haku, dos ninjas exiliados de Kirigakure de gran nivel. *Naruto junto con los nueve novatos fueron los primeros principiantes en el Examen chūnin en más de cinco años, pasando la primera parte aún con el miedo de esa parte que dio Ibiki Morino, la segunda parte en el bosque de la muerte, en el preliminar venciendo a Kiba Inuzuka y derrotando al genin más fuerte de Konohagakure, Neji Hyūga en la final cuando todo parecía perdido. *Fue uno de los ninjas que participó en la invasión de Konohagakure, peleando contra el arma final de Sunagakure, Gaara y salvando a Konohagakure del terrible Shukaku. *Aprendió y dominó la técnica del Yondaime Hokage, el Rasengan, en sólo tres semanas, mientras que el Cuarto Hokage tardó tres años crearla y dominarla. *Después de la batalla contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, Jiraiya lo tomó como su último aprendiz. *Salvó al Kazekage Gaara de la muerte, afianzando así la alianza entre la Arena y Hoja. *Peleó contra Orochimaru, primero en los Exámenes Chūnin, y luego en su modo Kyūbi de cuatro colas, haciendo en la segunda que huyera después de que casi lo matara. *Creó muchos derivados del Rasengan. *Creó su técnica máxima el Fūton: Rasen Shuriken y con esa técnica derrotó a Kakuzu, un miembro de Akatsuki muy poderoso, y así vengándose en parte del difunto Asuma. *Entrenó con Fukasaku, líder de los ermitaños sapos y maestro de Jiraiya, en el Arte Legendario del Senjutsu convirtiéndose en el último Sabio y heredero de las artes ermitañas. *Es el único de los once de Konohagakure que usa técnicas elementales y Senjutsu. *Se enfrentó en una batalla épica contra el líder de Akatsuki y portador del Rinnegan: Pain y sus seis cuerpos, en la que logró vencerlo, cosa que ningún ninja pudo en toda la aldea de Konohagakure y fuera de ella. *Es de los pocos ninjas en el mundo que ha sobrevivido en combate con los portadores de los tres dōjutsus: Neji con su Byakugan, Sasuke con su Sharingan y contra Pain, portador del más poderoso de los tres dōjutsus: el Rinnegan. *En esa batalla no sólo venció a Pain, sino que lo llevó a la redención, en la que sacrificó su vida no solo por los caídos de Konohagakure, sino por dejar de herencia a Naruto sus sueños y esperanzas, por un “''nuevo mañana”. *Ha conseguido en parte uno de sus sueños: ser reconocido, admirado y querido por toda su aldea y fuera de ella, siendo un héroe, una leyenda viviente y ganándose el merecido apodo de el'' El Héroe de Konoha '' *Logró derrotar y absorber el chakra del Kyūbi, haciendo un nuevo sello aún mejor que los anteriores y dominando casi al Zorro y su poder. *Peleó contra el Cuarto Raikage, y logró evadir y superar su velocidad siendo la segunda persona del mundo en superar la gran velocidad de A, siendo el primero su padre Minato Namikaze. *Actualmente es el ninja más rápido del mundo ya que en su forma de control de chakra de Jinchūriki ha superado a su padre y al Cuarto Raikage. *Ha sido el único capaz de detectar a los Zetsus Blancos transformados, gracias a su habilidad Jinchūriki de sentir las malas intenciones del enemigo. *Peleó por segunda vez contra Nagato e Itachi logrando salvar a este último, liberándolo del control de Kabuto Yakushi y hacerlo un gran aliado de La Gran Alianza Shinobi, logrando vencer junto a B e Itachi a Nagato. *Junto a Gaara y a Onoki, Naruto (clon de sombra) logran vencer al mismísimo portador del Elemento Polvo al Segundo Tsuchikage, Mū con mucha facilidad (aunque este solo se dividió, pero lo dejó muy débil). *Junto con el apoyo de Dodai, Temari, la Cuarta División y la Alianza, Naruto (siendo solo un clon de sombra) aún en variadas desventajas fue el único en lograr la épica hazaña histórica de derrotar al resucitado Tercer Raikage. *Naruto y todos los clones de sombra, defienden a la alianza en los campos de batalla, en las Costas Noroeste del País del Rayo ayudando al Trío Ino-Shika-Chō, a la Primera División, a los refuerzos de la Segunda, a la Cuarta y Quinta División, en el País Helado, Salvando a la Segunda División, y parte de la Quinta División y a la División Médica. *Naruto (clon de sombra) junto con Gaara, Onoki, Temari y la Cuarta División, sobrevivió a una mortífera batalla contra Mū y Madara Uchiha. *Después del memorable comienzo de su amistad con Kurama, y recibiendo la voluntad de los Bijus, Naruto pudo dominar el modo Bijū, convirtiéndose en el tercer jinchūriki que logra esto. *Ha dominado por completo el chakra de Kurama, de tal forma que puede materializarlo por partes. Cabe destacar que las habilidades sensoriales de Naruto se han perfeccionado tanto que puede brindar chakra (de Kurama) y adaptarlo según el shinobi, superando a sus padres. *Naruto logra liberar del odio a Kurama. Kurama le brinda toda su confianza en el desenlace final en La Última Batalla, afirmando que "(Naruto) es una persona muy importante para mí. Seguro que para Sasuke también". *Luego de la llegada de los Hokages y del renacer del equipo 7, Naruto junto con Sasuke, hacen un jutsu de colaboración imposible para un dúo experimentado, el jutsu Elemento Quemar: Remolino del Vendaval de la Flecha de Luz Negra *logro dominar el Elemento Quemar junto con Sasuke Uchiha *A pesar de que no es muy inteligente en muchas ocasiones, Naruto en realidad es un gran genio en combate, prueba de ello, es que fue el único ninja que se dio cuenta de la intención de Obito, de convertirse en Jinchuriki en vez de resucitar a Madara, de darse cuenta casi al mismo tiempo que el Segundo Hokage de la ventaja del Senjutsu en contra de Obito y la más deslumbrante, junto a Kurama, fue el que ideo el plan para salvar a la Gran Alianza Shinobi de los cuatro Bijudamas gigantes de Obito, en conjunto con la otra mitad del zorro y su padre, para proteger a todos, con el chakra de Kurama, conectarlos y luego teletrasportarlos al mismo tiempo, con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador de Minato Salvando a todos de una muerte fatal, siendo más inteligente que el mismo Shikamaru que no pudo idear algo a tiempo y demostrando a su padre, que es un gran hijo, Shinobi y Hombre. *Naruto a muy corta edad y aun siendo un genin, se convirtió en el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y de la Gran Alianza Shinobi al igual que lo fue su padre Minato, que fue el Héroe de la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi y de Konohagakure. *Junto a Sasuke Uchiha son los únicos genin en participar en una Guerra Mundial Shinobi. *Junto al equipo 7, selló a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki terminando con la Guerra Mundial Shinobi. *Cumplió su ideal de unir a todas las personas trayendo la paz al mundo ninja. *Redimió a su mejor amigo Sasuke cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Sakura desde un principio. *Rompió el ciclo que existía entre la Voluntad de Fuego y la Maldición del Odio, de su antepasado Asura Ōtsutsuki contra Indra Ōtsutsuki respectivamente. *Logró su sueño de convertirse en Hokage siendo este el Séptimo Hokage de Konoha. Curiosidades *Naruto no sabía desde un principio que Minato era su padre, al reírse de forma feliz cuando él se lo cuenta. *En el capítulo manga 3, Naruto recién levantado y despeinado, posee el mismo peinado que Son Gokū, de Dragon Ball. Mostrando referencias a la serie de Akira Toriyama, ya desde el principio.thumb|Naruto con el cabello igual al de Goku. *Naruto ha sido besado o besó en los labios diez veces, (Naruto besó accidentalmente a Sasuke 2 veces, la primera al comienzo de la serie, la segunda en una saga de relleno; Isaribi le dio respiración de boca a boca al igual que Sakura; Fuuka lo besó 3 veces para tratar de obtener su alma; Ryūzetsu por salvarle la vida en Naruto Shippūden 5: Prisión de Sangre ; y finalmente sus últimos dos besos fueron con Hinata Hyuga, al final de la película El Último: Naruto la Película, uno al final de la película y el otro en los créditos). *En la versión original, Naruto suele acabar sus frases con la construcción ''-ttebayo''. Esta partícula la añade al final de las formas verbales, siendo la más común Dattebayo, estando aquí unida a una forma vulgar del verbo desu, que significa ser. Otra muy corriente en la serie es Wakattebayo, con el verbo comprender. La terminación no significa nada en sí, es una peculiaridad del idioma japonés, que tiene dialectos y costumbres muy variadas y diversas, como esta y otra muchas. Algunas son características de determinadas zonas. tteba se utiliza al repetir las cosas y yo es énfasis, la traducción literal seria "Te digo". :*En la edición de España se tradujo como "Vaya que sí". :*En México se tradujo como "De veras". :*En Estados Unidos de América se tradujo como "Believe it", es decir: "Créelo". *Naruto, es un ingrediente del Ramen, es una especie de pasta de pescado. Una forma muy común de prepararlo es haciendo una especie de "royitos" con esta pasta. Lo que en Japón conocen como Narutomaki, se parece de cierta forma al nombre del protagonista Naruto Uzumaki. En las manga de Shohen Jump, es normal que se nombren algunos personajes de forma que suene parecido a un alimento o un animal.Su nombre es el del protagonista del libro de Jiraiya: La historia de Naruto y curiosamente a éste se le ocurrió este nombre cuando comía Ramen.Se dice que por éso a Naruto le encanta el Ramen. *Naruto es el más joven del equipo Kakashi y el segundo mas joven de los 12 de Konoha, Hinata siendo la más joven. *Naruto es el ninja que ha tenido más senseis en la serie: Iruka, Kakashi, Ebisu, Jiraiya, Yamato, Asuma, Fukasaku y Killer Bee (este último es de otra aldea). *Según el Tercer Databook de Naruto **Las aficiones favoritas de Naruto son las bromas, entrenar y la jardinería. **Naruto desea traer a Sasuke de vuelta, y una cita con Sakura. También desea derrotar a los Akatsuki y ser Hokage. **Los alimentos favoritos de Naruto son Ramen, (Específicamente el del Bar Ichiraku Ramen), el ramen instantáneo y el Oshiruko (sopa de judías rojas). Mientras que la menos favoritas son las verduras. **La bebida favorita de Naruto es la leche y la menos favorita el alcohol y tragos, ya que nunca le gustaron por su modo de ser y los "tres tabúes que deterioran a un ninja: el alcohol, el dinero y las mujeres". **Número de registro de Naruto es 012607. **Naruto ha completado 17 misiones oficiales en total: 7 Rango D, 1 Rango C, 2 Rango B, 6 Rango A, 1 Rango S. **Frases favoritas de Naruto son "Nunca te rindas","¿Se lo que estoy diciendo?" Dattebayo ("de veras" en latino) y "Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi camino ninja" *thumb|Asociación de Sasuke y Naruto con Raijin y FūjinTanto Sasuke como Naruto son asociados con los dioses sintoístas Raijin de los truenos (el símbolo del Sharingan es el mismo que el de este dios) y Fūjin de los vientos respectivamente incluso la afinidad de la naturaleza de cada uno tiene que ver con el elemento en cuestión, rayo para el Uchiha y viento para el Uzumaki. *En el Omake del Capítulo #27 Naruto: Shippūden, "Rivales por el amor" se le ve como presentador junto a Rock Lee, Hablando de lo popular, inteligente y gentil que se ha vuelto Sakura. Cada uno expresa la manera de como conseguirá su corazón. En este Omake, Naruto se burla de Lee por la manera de cómo empezó su relación con Sakura, alegando que él tenía más posibilidad por estar en su mismo equipo. Al final termina comicamente con la escena del beso entre Naruto y Sasuke *Indirectamente siempre ha usado el símbolo de su clan en cada una de sus vestimentas, aún sin saberlo. *A pesar de ser uno de los ninjas más poderoso de Konoha, en todo el transcurso de la parte II permanece como Genin, sin embargo, Naruto también es un sabio por lo que ha logrado superar a sus compañeros que solamente tienen nivel Chunin, y a los Jonin de Konoha, e incluso a los ANBU. *Según el ending U Can Do It! Naruto domina casi todos los estilos de lucha. *Hidan es el único miembro de Akatsuki que Naruto nunca conoció (a excepción de la saga de relleno Chikara). *Naruto y Sasuke tienen muchas similitudes, entre ellas esta: **Sasuke ha inventado una gran variedad de Chidori mientras que Naruto ha aprendido e inventado muchas variaciones de Rasengan. **Ambos vivieron su infancia solos. **Ambos son los únicos miembros de los 12 de Konoha que poseen jutsus elementales. **Ambos juraron venganza contra un miembro de Akatsuki **Ambos tenían dos sueños al inicio de la serie y ambos los han cumplido , Naruto: Ser reconocido por todo su pueblo y ser Hokage y Sasuke: Matar a Itachi Uchiha y restablecer el Clan Uchiha . **Ambos tuvieron como maestro a un Sannin, Naruto a Jiraiya y Sasuke a Orochimaru. **Ambos quieren ser Hokage (solo Naruto lo ha conseguido hasta ahora). **Ambos permanecieron como Genin en los acontecimientos de la Parte II, pero ambos se hicieron mucho más fuertes que un Genin normal. **Ambos son transmigrantes de los hijos de Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Naruto es el de Asura Ōtsutsuki y Sasuke el de Indra Ōtsutsuki. **Ambos perdieron un brazo enfrentándose el uno al otro. *Naruto y Nagato tienen muchas similitudes, entre ellas esta: :*Ambos pertenecen al Clan Uzumaki por parte de su madre, y perdieron a ambos padres mientras estos los intentaban proteger. :*Ambos tuvieron a Jiraiya como Sensei. :*Ambos han tenido maestros de diferentes villas, Nagato a Jiraiya y Naruto a Killer Bee. :*Los dos creen firmemente en encontrar la paz. :*Ambos fueron los más poderosos de sus equipos. :*Ambos derrotaron a un líder de Amegakure. :* Ambos se convirtieron en líderes de sus respectivas aldeas. *Si bien Naruto parece no tener suerte en el amor, Sakura comienza a tenerle cariño, Hinata está enamorada de él, Ino dijo una frase provocativa refiriéndose a que podría enamorarse de él; y entre otras chicas como Shion, Amaru y Hokuto se han enamorado de él, podría decirse que Naruto no tiene tan mala suerte después de todo. Esto se debe a la madurez que ha mostrado Naruto que hace que más de una se sorprenda al darse cuenta de su gran persona. *Aunque Naruto ha creado la técnica más poderosa del Elemento Viento (Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken), Sasuke controla la técnica más poderosa del Elemento Fuego (Amaterasu) y una de las más poderosas del Elemento Rayo (Kirin), por lo cual es casi imposible que Naruto pueda vencerlo usando esta técnica, ya que la debilidad del Viento es el Fuego. *Naruto ha sido capaz de derrotar a un Akatsuki por sí solo en una batalla, cosa que sólo han logrado Maito Gai (a Kisame), Shikamaru (a Hidan), Obito (a Konan) y Sasuke (a Deidara). *Naruto puede ejecutar jutsus prohibidos sin sufrir daños, como Jutsu: Clon de Sombra y Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken gracias a sus enormes cantidades de Chakra y sus habilidades del Senjutsu. *A pesar de que el Ocho Colas le dijo a Naruto que si utilizaba sus clones de sombra cuando usaba la forma controlada del Kyūbi, el Kyūbi extraería el chakra de Naruto más rápido lo cual lo mataría, Naruto desobedece a eso y utiliza sus clones para enfrentar a los Zetsus blancos y luego dice que lo hará en los campos de batalla. *En el OVA Naruto Shippuden 2011: Naruto x UT, Naruto está utilizando una Cuchilla de Chakra de Asuma. *Naruto es el usuario de Rasengan que más variantes del jutsu ha creado. *Hasta que no conoció a su madre él no entendía por qué Kiba y Shikamaru le tienen miedo a sus madres. *Junto a sus padres Naruto posee sobrenombres dados por sus compañeros de la aldea. Su padre era conocido como “El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha” y su madre “Cabeza de Tomate” , poco después “La Habanera Sangrienta” y Naruto “El hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca” y según él mismo “El Hokage Naranja de Konoha”. *thumb|Naruto con apariencia de un Uzumaki.No le hubiera importado tener el cabello del mismo color que el de su madre e incluso se imaginó con el cabello rojo característico del clan Uzumaki. *En el manga, Naruto le dice a Hinata que ella lo ha salvado dos veces, esto es un error, en el manga, Hinata salva a Naruto solo una vez, aunque la primera vez se podría referir a los Exámenes Chūnin antes del enfrentamiento con Neji en el que Hinata le dio ánimos a Naruto. *Al entrar en Modo Control del Kyūbi su olor cambia ya que Kiba no fue capaz de reconocerlo por su olor. *En el Manga #573, Tobi mira fijamente la sonrisa de Naruto luego se lo imagina a él y detrás suyo con 9 magatamas iguales a la del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. *En el Episodio #188 de Naruto, Naruto le pide a Shun que use nombres de comidas para explicarle su estrategia. Algo parecido hizo Goku en Dragon Ball cuando tuvo que coordinar ataques con Trunks y Piccolo. *En una entrevista hecha a Kishimoto recientemente, le preguntan: Si pudiera ser uno de los personajes de Naruto, ¿Cuál sería? a lo que él responde: Naruto, ya que si pudiera dividirse en 17 personas con el Jutsu Multiclones de sombras, el sería capaz de dibujar mucho mejor el manga de la serie y terminar el capítulo de la serie por hacer solo una página. *Cuando Naruto lucho contra Kurama absorbió un poco de chakra del Ocho Colas. *Konan lo reconoce como el "Puente a la paz". *Es tan poderoso que logró vencer a Shukaku con solo 12 años y luego con 16 ha conseguido vencer a todos los demás bijus menos al Hachibi. *Ha absorbido Chakra de casi todas las Bestias con Cola menos del Shukaku *Tiene algunas similitudes con el personaje Yusuke Urameshi de la serie Yuyu Hakusho. **Son los protagonistas de sus respectivas series. **Ambos se metían en problemas con figuras de autoridad. **Los dos poseen una técnica característica de color azul(Rasengan y Reigan correspondientemente) **Ambos tienen un rival que usan espada, con el que suelen pelear (Sasuke Uchiha y Kuwavara) **Ambos poseen transformaciones. **Los dos están relacionados con un puesto de ramen, el Ichiraku Ramen es el restaurante favorito de Naruto, mientras que Yusuke abre su propio restaurante de ramen. *Naruto y Obito tiene muchas similitudes: **Ambos son descendientes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. **Ambos tuvieron conexión con el Cuarto Hokage (Naruto es su hijo) (Obito su alumno). **Ambos quisieron ser Hokage, solo Naruto lo consiguió mientras que Obito renunció a ello debido a su cambio de ideales. **Ambos (y el antiguo Obito) son nobles idealistas de paz y de todo lo bueno del mundo. **Ambos fueron tratados mal en su infancia (Naruto por el Zorro, por ser un perdedor y tonto y Obito por ser un fracasado y oveja negra para el clan e incluso para Konoha). **Ambos tuvieron un vínculo amoroso con la chica de su grupo (Naruto y Sakura) y (Obito y Rin). **Ambos perdieron a un ser querido de la peor manera ya sea en la muerta o un vínculo (Naruto perdió a sus padres, Padrino, y Sasuke) y (Obito perdió a Rin y a Kakashi). **Ambos tuvieron un vínculo de amistad/rivalidad con el compañero serio del equipo: Naruto y Sasuke, Obito y Kakashi. **Ambos en su infancia tuvieron gafas, Naruto con sus gafas de aviador y Obito con sus gafas de lente naranja. **Sus equipos son muy parecidos, tanto por sus personalidades (Una chica amable Sakura y Rin, un chico serio Sasuke y Kakashi y un chico alegre Naruto y Obito y un gran Maestro Kakashi y Minato). **Ambos equipos comparten un destino doloroso, Naruto y Obito: La soledad y dolor eterno. **Ambos fueron catalogados como Salvadores de un modo diferente. **Ambos son shinobis excepcionales y poderosos con sus habilidades en ninjutsu y en sus respectivos campos, siendo reconocidos por todo el mundo. **Ambos siguen su propia ideología La voluntad de fuego de Naruto contra la Maldición de odio de Obito. *Naruto junto con Killer B son los únicos jinchūrikis de los cuales se conoce su clan, siendo Naruto del Clan Uzumaki y Killer Bee del Clan Yotsuki. *En el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Naruto puede ser visto vistiendo un traje igual al de Goku de la serie Dragon Ball y realizando un ataque basado en el KameHameHa. *Naruto tiene ciertas similitudes con Hashirama Senju. ** Los dos tienen una personalidad parecida. **Fueron amigos de un miembro del Clan Uchiha, Naruto de Sasuke y Hashirama de Madara. **Pelearon con ellos en el mismo lugar, el Valle del Fin. **Ninguno de los cuatro murió en cada combate respectivo. **Están emparentados con el Clan Uzumaki, Naruto es hijo de Kushina y Hashirama es esposo de Mito. **Ambos tienen la Voluntad de Fuego en su interior. **Los dos pueden usar el Modo Sabio. **Ambos quieren acabar con el sufrimiento en el mundo. **Ambos son transmigrantes de Asura, aunque Hashirama fue el transmigrante anterior a Naruto. **Ambos son usuarios de algun Kekkei Genkai, aunque en el caso de Naruto este lo obtuvo gracias al Chakra de Son Gokū, Shukaku y Kokuō mientras que Hashirama obtuvo su Kekkei Genkai al nacer. ** Ambos se convirtieron en Hokages de Konoha (el primero y el séptimo respectivamente; Hashirama el primero y Naruto el Séptimo). *Tiene similitudes con Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach: ** Ambos son los protagonistas de sus respectivas series. **Ambos han perdido a su madre porque ellas les protegieron. **Ambos llevan el apellido de su madre. **En su equipo hay una mujer que puede curar (Sakura y Orihime) **Ambos son hijos de alguien que fue un líder (Naruto de Minato, el 4 Hokage e Ichigo de Isshin el ex-lider de la 10 División) **Ambos han tenido un enemigo poderoso (Madara y Juha Bach) **Ambos comparten una técnica con sus respectivos padres, Ichigo el Getsuga Tenshō y Naruto el Rasengan *En Road to Ninja: Naruto la Película, Kushina y Minato lo nombran Menma, pero esto lo hacen porque lo confunden con el verdadero. *Durante su enfrentamiento con Nagato en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, no reconoce de forma directa las habilidades del Camino Asura ni del Camino Humano, puesto que no enfrentó a tales caminos de Pain en combates largos (al camino Asura lo derrotó con un Rasengan de forma inmediata y el Camino Humano fue alcanzado por el Rasen Shuriken sin posibilidad de escape). *En el videojuego Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Naruto pelea contra su parte Oscura.thumb|186px|Naruto destroza la marioneta de [[Sasori.]] *A pesar de que Naruto no peleo contra Sasori en el secuestro de Gaara, ya lo hizo anteriormente indirectamente cuando era un niño destrozando una de las marionetas de Sasori en el país de Ko. *Naruto y Goku tienen varias similitudes: ** Son los protagonistas de sus respectivas series ** Ambos usan el color naranja en sus vestimentas. ** Ambos han tenido un amigo que también fue su enemigo (Sasuke y Vegeta). ** Han tenido por lo menos dos enemigos que luego de ser derrotados se convirtieron en sus aliados (Naruto a Gaara y Konan y Goku a Piccolo y Nº 18). **Tuvieron un maestro pervertido que les enseño su técnica favorita (Jiraiya el Rasengan y Roshi el Kame Hame Ha) y les enseño buenos principios llevándolos a ser las personas queridas de hoy. ** Inventaron una amplia gama de variantes de este ataque y se lo enseñaron a sus discípulos (Konohamaru y Ubb). ** Ambos tenían una fuente de poder muy grande dentro de ellos (Naruto por ser un Jinchūriki y Goku por ser un Sayajin). ** Los dos se pueden convertir en criaturas gigantes (Kurama y Ozaru). ** Estas criaturas mataron a sus parientes (Kurama mato a los padres de Naruto y Goku transformado en Ozaru mató a su abuelo). ** Ambos lo descubrieron en un ataque de rabia. ** Los dos lo aprendieron a manejar para llegar a su forma más poderosa (Modo controlado Jinchuuriki y SSJDios) ** Los dos tenían en su cuerpo una característica de ese poder (Marcas faciales y cola). ** Ambos salvaron a su lugar de origen de un ataque enemigo varias veces (Konoha y la Tierra). ** Los dos salvaron al mundo. ** Son muy parecidos físicamente a sus padres pero no los conocieron ** Sus padres descubrieron un poder que sería utilizado por ellos más adelante y encomendaron algo para el futuro (Minato invento el rasengan y dejo a Naruto su fe de que el fuera el salvador del mundo contra los Akatsukis y Bardock Inicio la leyenda del Super Sayajin y en premoniciones vio los logros de su hijo y encomendando la justicia por la extinción de los Saiyajin y su nueva era). ** Ambos han tenido varios colores de ojos producto de sus transformaciones. ** Sus nombres están relacionados con alimentos Naruto con un ingrediente de ramen y Kakarotto está inspirado en zanahoria en ingles carrot. ** Han tenido varios maestros en su vida. ** Ambos se casaron con la primera chica que se enamoró de ellos siendo niños (Hinata y Chi-chi respectivamente), además de que ambas pertenecen a una familia de gran grado social (Chi-chi era hija del rey Ox, por lo que se podría decir que era princesa y Hinata la heredera del clan Hyuga; una clan muy reconocido) además de que ellos no mostraron ningún interés en ellas desde el principio. * Naruto posee varias similitudes con el personaje británico Harry Potter, protagonista de la saga literaria y fílmica homónima (aunque sus personalidades son casi opuestas): ** Los padres de ambos murieron cuando eran bebés para protegerlos de un peligro mortal. ** Ambos tuvieron una madre pelirroja. ** Ambos crecieron como marginados por ser huérfanos. ** Ambos recibieron un poder especial de sus padres al momento de éstos morir (Naruto el chakra del 9 colas, Harry el hechizo de protección de su madre) ** Ambos son físicamente muy semejantes a sus respectivos padres. ** Ambos heredaron un talento característico de uno de sus padres (Naruto heredó la personalidad y la habilidad para el combate de su madre, Harry el talento de su padre para el Quiddich). ** Ambos fueron muy famosos durante su niñez sin saber la razón por mucho tiempo, hasta una edad relativamente similar (Naruto por ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama y Harry por haber sobrevivido al intento de asesinato de Lord Voldemort), aunque las experiencias que les hizo pasar esa fama fue opuesta para cada uno (A Naruto le causó el odio inmerecido de los habitantes de su aldea, y a Harry le ganó la admiración prematura de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra). ** Ambos conocieron a sus respectivos padres por medio de proyecciones extracorpóreas de los mismos estando muertos. ** Ambos formaron un equipo de larga amistad con un chico y una chica que conocieron en su niñez quienes luego se casaron entre sí (Naruto con Sakura y Sasuke, Harry con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger). ** Los equipos de cada uno son hasta cierto punto semejantes (Un chico sombrío y famoso Harry/Sasuke, una chica inteligente Sakura/Hermione y un chico tonto Naruto/Ron) ** Ambos tuvieron un enemigo semi-inmortal cuyo símbolo son las serpientes quien les fue causa de tragedias (Orochimaru para Naruto, quien provocó que se separara de Sasuke y Lord Voldemort para Harry, quien asesinó a sus padres y a varios de sus amigos). ** El destino de ambos fue predicho en una profecía antes de que nacieran. ** Ambos se casaron con una chica que se enamoró de ellos siendo niños (Naruto con Hinata Hyuga y Harry con Ginny Weasley). ** Ambos realizaron la mayoría de sus grandes hazañas siendo adolescentes y de adultos se convirtieron en individuos altamente influyentes y famosos. ** Ambos enfrentaron la mayoría de sus mayores combates con el fin de proteger a sus amigos. ** Ambos perdonaron a un ex-compañero que se volvió un enemigo y del que fueron largo tiempo rivales (Naruto a Sasuke y Harry a Draco Malfoy). ** Ambos fueron brevemente criados por un padrino de cuya existencia desconocían (Naruto por Jiraiya y Harry por Sirius Black). En ambos casos, dicho padrino era conocido como mujeriego, aventurero e irresponsable, ambos eran muy cercanos a sus respectivos padres, y ambos murieron en duelo contra un enemigo mortal en precedente a una inminente guerra. También en coincidencia, dicho enemigo mortal era cercano a cada uno (Nagato fue el aprendiz de Jiraiya y Belatriz Lestrange era prima de Sirius). ** Ambos fueron protegidos desde su nacimiento por un anciano de gran poder (Naruto por el Tercer Hokage Hiruzen, Harry por Albus Dumbledore). ** Ambos tienen facilidad para rebelarse contra las autoridades, llegando ambos en varias ocasiones a desafiar a varias grandes personalidades. ** A pesar de lo anterior, ambos son muy leales a sus respectivos maestros, una vez estos se ganaron su confianza. * Naruto comparte ciertas similitudes con Fū: ** Ambos son o fueron Jinchūriki (Naruto de Kurama y Fū de Chōmei). ** Ambos desarrollaron un ansia de reconocimiento y aceptación. ** Ambos hablan más de lo debido aparte de que son temerarios en sus acciones. ** Ambos usan un sufijo al terminar una frase (Naruto usa "ttebayo" y Fū usa "ssu"). ** Ambos tuvieron una persona que los apreció y en una ocasión los protegió de un ataque (Iruka a Naruto y Shibuki a Fū). * Naruto comparte ciertas similitudes con su Padre, Minato: ** Tienen similar corte de cabello e igual color de ojos. ** Ambos son usuarios del Rasengan y han creado muchas variantes de este. ** Ambos se enamoraron de la chica más violenta de su clase (Minato de Kushina y Naruto de Sakura). ** Ambos fueron alumnos del Sannin Jiraiya. ** Ambos quieren (Naruto actualmente lo es y Minato ya fue) ser Hokage. ** Tanto Minato como Naruto son portadores de la mitad del Chakra de Kurama. Convirtiendo a los dos en Jinchuriki. ** Ambos han peleado contra Tobi en más de una ocasión (Minato en el pasado durante el entrenamiento con Obito, asimismo más adelante con el futuro Tobi en el ataque del nueve Colas, y su hijo en el País del Hierro y la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja). ** Ambos fueron apodados "El Chico de la Profecía". * Se sabe que Naruto ascendió de rango directamente a Hokage directamente desde Genin. * Naruto tiene algunas similitudes con Rojo de la franquicia Pokémon en la nueva mini serie Pokémon Origins: ** Ambos son protagonistas de sus respectivas series. ** Ambos tienen en relación el elemento Fuego, Rojo por su pokémon principal, Charizard y Naruto en su país natal, País del Fuego. ** Ambos tienen rivales, Rojo con Azul y Naruto con Sasuke. ** Ademas ambos comparten a la misma seiyū que es la mismísima Junko Takeuchi. * Según los eventos de Boruto: Naruto la Película Capítulo Especial Extra: El Día en que Naruto se Convirtió en Hokage, Naruto se convirtió en Hokage poco tiempo antes del manga 700. Se ve que antes del nombramiento de éste, Boruto y Hiwamari ya tienen una edad similar a su primera aparición. Más aún, al final de la película The Last, cuando se muestra a Naruto, Hinata y sus hijos abrazando a Naruto, aparece el monte Hokage aún sin la cara de este. * En el duelo final entre Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto fusiona a tres clones de Kurama, dandole la forma de un Asura (tres cabezas y tres pares de brazos). * Según una encuesta realizada por la Shonen Jump, Naruto y Hinata se encuentran en el quinto lugar entre las mejores parejas de la historia de la revista. * En el episodio 4 de la temporada 26 de Los Simpsons titulado "La Casita del Terror XXV" se puede ver como la familia Simpson interpreta a distintos personajes del Anime/Manga. En el caso de Bart, el toma el papel de Naruto. * Naruto realiza un cameo junto a Goku, el protagonista de Dragon Ball en una historieta de DC comics titulada "Super Sons". Ambos aparecen en forma de posters.http://zumby.news/super-sons-goku-naruto-superman/ Frases *“''¡Yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi Camino Ninja!”. *“¡Vaya que sí!” (España). *“¡De veras!” (Latinoamérica). *“''Belive It!” (Estados Unidos). *(Para Mizuki) “''Si le pones un dedo encima a mi sensei... ¡te mato!”. *(Para Kakashi) “''Créelo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta comer el ramen de Ichiraku especialmente con Iruka-sensei. Lo que yo odio son los tres minutos para esperar que el ramen esté listo, mi hobbie es comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos; y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage, así la aldea dejará de despreciarme y me tratará como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante”. *(Para Tazuna) “''Porque soy diferente... porque siempre soy... ¡Ah! Trabajé tan duro para llegar hasta aquí, me presioné mucho hasta lastimarme, entrené solo y por horas... lo que fuera para ser más fuerte... para alcanzar mi sueño. Jamás volveré a retractarme, ni dejaré que nadie más me rescate, jamás escaparé... y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke... se los prometo ante esta herida ¡De veras! Señor constructor, completaré esta misión. Lo respetaré y lo protegeré con este kunai. Un verdadero ninja jamás se da por vencido... y no lo haré''”. *(Para Zabuza) “''Oye tú, rarito sin cejas, escribe esto en el libro bingo: el ninja que va a convertirse en Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja jamás retrocede, su nombre es... Naruto Uzumaki''”. *(Para Inari) “''¡Escúchate gritando y quejándote como una pobre victima! Puedes lloriquear todo el día, para lo que me importa... ¡tú no eres más que un cobarde!”. *(Para Zabuza) “''Eres un ingrato, después de todo lo que él hizo por ti, Haku vivió por ti... tú fuiste lo más importante para él... ¿Y no significó nada para ti? Mientras él sacrificó todo por ti, tú no sentiste nada por él, ¿nada en absoluto? ¿Y si yo me hago más fuerte? Significa que me haré frío como tú. Él hizo al lado su vida y porque... por ti, por tu sueño... tú nunca lo dejaste tener un sueño propio, pero no le importó y tú tan sólo lo haces a un lado como si nada... una herramienta quebrada... eso está mal, muy mal”. *(Para Ibiki) “''¡Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme! ¡Yo no pienso salir con el rabo entre las piernas! ¡Voy a intentarlo! ¡Y me importa un pimiento si me paso la vida siendo un ninja inferior, porque de todas maneras acabaré siendo Hokage, aunque sea a base de fuerza de voluntad! ¡No tengo ningún miedo!”. *(Para Sasuke, luego de salvarlo de la serpiente gigante en el Bosque de la Muerte) “¿No estás herido, verdad? Miedosito''”. *(Para Hinata) “''¡Me agradan las personas como tú!” *(Para Neji) “¡Yo jamás me rindo... y jamás retrocederé a mi palabra... ese es mi Camino Ninja!”. *(Para Neji ) “''Porque después de todo, para mí al menos... no eres un fracasado”. *(Para Kurama) “''Escucha esto, estúpido zorro... tú estás en mi cuerpo y me debes la renta... así que como pago... tomaré tu chakra''”. *(Para sí mismo, en la pelea con Gaara) “''Protegeré a Sakura, no importa cómo''”. *(Para Gaara) “''Es algo insoportable, ¿verdad?... el sentimiento de estar solo. Sé lo que se siente... estuve ahí, en ese oscuro y solitario lugar. Pero ahora hay otras... otras personas valiosas para mí... me importan más ellos que yo mismo... y no dejaré que nadie los lastime. Es por eso que jamás renuncio. Te detendré... aunque tenga que matarte''”. *(Para Gaara) “''Porque ellos... me rescataron de mí mismo... me salvaron de mi soledad... y fueron los primeros en aceptarme tal y como soy. Son mis amigos''”. *(Para sí mismo, acerca de Sakura) “''Permaneceré lejos de la tristeza y el dolor... yo quiero proteger su sonrisa''”. *(Para Tsunade) “''Estoy bien... hasta que no sea Hokage, ¡no pienso morir!” *(Para Sakura, sobre Sasuke) “''Sakura... en verdad te gusta Sasuke ¿eh? Yo te entiendo, no te preocupes de nada. Yo lo traeré de vuelta. Es una promesa de vida... ¡no retrocederé ante una promesa, por que ese es mi Camino Ninja!” *(Para Kiba) “''Cuando yo doy mi palabra... puedes contar con ello... ese es mi Camino Ninja''”. *(Para Jiraiya, acerca de olvidar a Sasuke) “''Si ser más listo significa lo que usted dice... entonces seré un tonto de por vida. ¡Porque voy a ir tras Sasuke! Y lo haré solo si es necesario... voy a crear un jutsu increíble... y cuando aparezcan los Akatsuki... los acabaré de un solo golpe''”. *(Para Sakura) “''No se perderá ninguna vida... ni por el bien de alguien más''”. *(Para Sakura, Temari y Kakashi acerca de Gaara) “''Somos iguales de nuevo, pero al final, ¿por qué siempre le ocurren la cosas malas a él? ¡Siempre a él!”. *(Para Neji, Tenten, Lee, Guy, Kakashi, Sakura y Chiyo sobre Gaara) “''Gaara... ¿Por qué Gaara? ... ¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Por qué tenía que acabar así? Era el Kazekage, apenas tuvo tiempo de serlo”. *(Para Chiyo, sobre la muerte de Gaara) “''¡Cierra la boca! Si ustedes los ninjas de Sunagakure no hubieran metido ese monstruo dentro de Gaara, esto no habría ocurrido. ¿Alguna vez le preguntaron a él cómo se sentía? De dónde sacaron eso de Jinchūriki... Dejen de llamarnos así, ¡ni que fueran superiores a nosotros!” *(Para sí mismo sobre la muerte de Gaara) “''No pude salvar a Sasuke... y no he podido salvar a Gaara. ¿Para qué demonios he estado entrenando? Han pasado tres años y... no ha cambiado nada”. *(Para Sai) “''Yo salvaré a Sasuke aunque tenga que pelear de nuevo con Orochimaru. Si me corta los brazos lo patearé hasta morir, si me corta los pies lo morderé hasta morir, si me arranca la cabeza lo miraré hasta morir, si me arranca los ojos lo maldeciré desde el más allá''”. *(Para Kakashi) “''¿Olvidó lo que me dijo? ¿Que yo superaría al Cuarto Hokage? ¡Eso es lo que haré!”. *(Para Kakashi) “''Kakashi-sensei ¿Se acuerda de lo que me dijo cuando estaba entrenando? Ha dicho que cree que soy el único shinobi que puede superar al Cuarto Hokage. Sé que el trabajo en equipo es importante... también sé que este es un camino muy arriesgado. Aún así, quiero tomar este riesgo solo. Si no puedo vencer esto, nunca seré capaz de crecer. Así que por favor, por favor... ¡no lleve este camino lejos de mí!”. *(Para Sakura, quien le reclamaba el uso del Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken) “''Je je... mientras tú estés aquí para curarme eso me da igual. Aún así estoy contento, por que al parecer estando juntos nos acercamos poco a poco a Sasuke''”. *(Para Itachi, sobre Sasuke) “''Porque él es como un hermano para mí... ¡Y yo soy un hermano mejor de lo que tú lo eres!”. *(Para Iruka, sobre Jiraiya) “''Quería que él siguiera viéndome... quería que estuviera ahí el día en que me convirtiera en Hokage. Pero solo termine mostrándole lo peor de mi. Yo era...” *(Para Tsunade, en el ataque a Konohagakure de Pain) “''¡No hay necesidad de que la Hokage se moleste con gente como ellos! Simplemente toma asiento y disfruta un poco de té, abuela''”. *(Para Minato) “''Papá... ¡¿Por qué sellaste al Kyūbi dentro de tu propio hijo?! ¡¿Sabes lo que yo pasé por eso?! ¡Todos los adultos me miraban con desprecio y no pude hacer amigos! ¡Quería que la gente me aceptara! ¡Por lo que he entrenado muy duro para ser fuerte! ¡Entonces conocí a Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y al Sabio pervertido! ¡Y yo estaba feliz porque me hizo más fuerte! ¡Pero debido a que un grupo llamado Akatsuki me empezó a cazar! ¡Así que tuve que entrenar mucho más! ¡Llegué a ser incluso más fuerte! ¡Pero todavía Akatsuki mató a mis amigos! Pero... ¿eh? ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Se supone que debo estar contento o enojado?! ¡Yo... no lo sé!”. *(Para Minato) “¡Ni tú ni el Sabio Pervertido sabían la respuesta! ¡¿Cómo crees que yo voy a saberla?! El mundo pide demasiado''”. *(Para Minato) “''¡Gracias... papá!”. *(Para el Camino Deva de Pain) ''¡Mejor tú ríndete... en hacer que yo me rinda! *(Para Nagato) “''Entonces acabaré con esta maldición. Si hay tal cosa como la paz, la encontraré... jamás voy a rendirme''”. *(Para Sakura) “''¡Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma!”. *(Para Sakura) “''No me importa que ya no haya una promesa entre nosotros. ¡Yo salvaré a Sasuke por mi cuenta!”. *(Para Sasuke) “''Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie... Hasta que conocí a gente como tú e Iruka-sensei... Sabía que siempre estabas solo... Me sentí mejor al saber que había alguien como yo... Quería pasar a saludarte... Eso me hacía feliz... Pero no podía... Estaba celoso de lo fuerte que eras... Por lo que te convertí en mi rival... Yo quería ser igual a ti... Empecé como nada más que... Finalmente hice un lazo.... Fuimos en misiones como el Equipo Kakashi y te perseguí... Con ganas de ser tan fuerte, tan genial... ¡Estaba muy feliz de conocerte!”. *(Para Sasuke) “''Porque soy tu amigo”. *(Para Kushina ) “''Siempre... siempre quise conocerte... mamá''”. *(Pensando, cuando Kushina se enoja al recordar su pasado) “''Ya entiendo porque Kiba y Shikamaru dicen que las madres dan miedo''”. *(Para sus padres) “''No te disculpes. Tuve muchas dificultades siendo un Jinchūriki... pero nunca los culpé a ti ni a papá. Admito que no sabía lo que era el amor paternal, después de todo tú y papá no estaban ahí. Pero ahora lo entiendo... ¡Yo vivo porque mi mamá y mi papá dieron sus vidas por mí! ¡Me llenaron de amor antes de poner al Kyūbi en mí! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy muy feliz de ser su hijo!”. *(Para Kushina, sobre sí mismo) “''Mamá... prometo que no sólo comeré ramen, también comeré vegetales... me gusta bañarme... Y duermo mucho, tal vez mas de lo que debería... ¡Tengo muchos amigos que son maravillosas personas! Me hubiera gustado que pudieras conocerlos... ¡Tengo un amigo en particular que me ha causado mucho dolor! En la escuela, bueno... tienes razón, pero no me daré por vencido. No siempre me llevé bien con los profesores y estudiantes de la academia, pero ahora los respeto a todos... Jiraiya-sensei me enseñó sobre los vicios de los shinobis, él era tal y como recuerdas... pero aún así ¡fue un gran hombre!¡Él me enseñó cómo debe vivir un verdadero shinobi! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de la Hoja... ¡Mi sueño es ser Hokage! ... ¡Seré el Hokage más grande y más fuerte de todos los tiempos! ... ¡Más grande que mi papá! ... ¡Y más fuerte que mi mamá!”. *(Para Iruka) “''¡Terminaré con esta guerra! ¡Soportaré todo el odio y el dolor por mi cuenta! ¡Ese es mi deber en todo esto!”. *(Para Kurama) “''Sabes, Kyūbi... ¡Un día de estos, espero poder hacer algo con todo ese odio que llevas dentro! Me has hecho sufrir mucho, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno dejarse manipular por el odio”. *(Para A) “''No hable así de mi papá... usted no lo conoció bien... el Cuarto Hokage... ¡nunca falló!”. *(Para A) “''Sí, ellos murieron por mí... pero mi familia, mi padre y mi madre salvaron a Konohagakure del Kyūbi y ¡me protegieron! Pudo haber sido sólo por un segundo, pero en ese instante me dejaron tanto... ¡Sus sueños y esperanzas de que yo pudiera terminar su trabajo! ¡Sus sueños y esperanzas de que yo podría desempeñar el papel de ser... el salvador del mundo!”. *(Para Nagato durante su combate en la guerra) “''Whaaaa ¡¿Acaso eras esa clase de shinobi!?!"'' *(Para Itachi) “''Itachi... gracias por confiar en mí. Ya no tienes que preocuparte, has hecho más que suficiente por la aldea. ¡Deja que me encargue del resto!”. *(Para Hinata después de salvarla) “''Siento haber llegado tarde... ya todo está bien”. *(Para Hinata) “''No te preocupes, Hinata... ¡soy bastante inútil, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que me has tenido que salvar en dos ocasiones!”. *(Para Tobi) “''Tener una bestia en tu interior... no es tan malo”. *(Para Tobi) “''Puedes llamarte nadie, puedes empezar una guerra... pero incluso en este mundo que tu llamas "sin sentido" ¡nadie cae en tus tontas mentiras! Puedes cambiar tu máscara, puedes ponerte los nombres que quieras... pero sigues siendo tú ¡y eres sólo un hombre!”. *(Para Son Gokū) “''Soy un Jinchūriki, pero tengo un nombre, que es el que mis padres y mi maestro me dejaron ¡soy Naruto!”. *(Para Son Gokū, sobre la relación que quiere con los bijū) “''¡Quiero ser como Bee y el Hachibi! Ellos bromean, pelean, se animan el uno al otro... no puedo expresarlo bien ¡pero he podido verlo de cerca! Parece que son amigos. Y cuando los veo siempre pienso, que estoy increíblemente... ¡celoso!”. *(Para Kurama) “''Tú ya no eres un monstruo... eres uno de mis compañeros de equipo de Konohagakure... Kurama”. *(Para Tobi) “''Las cosas han cambiado, porque acabo de aprender... ¡un montón nombres difíciles a la vez!”. *(Para Tobi) “''Yo... ¡tenía un padre! ¡Una madre! ¡Y al Sabio Pervertido! ¡Todos los niños se fijan en sus héroes! ¡Ese es el motivo por el que fui capaz de seguir adelante, sin perderme! ¡Me convertiré en un Hokage que superará a todos los de las generaciones previas! ¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡Idiota!”. *(Para Tobi, cuando logra destruirle la mascara) “''¡¿Quién eres?!”. *(Para Madara) “¡Cállate, tú estás muerto!”. *(Para Madara) “¡No me contendré frente a un zombi! ¡Tú ya estás muerto!”. *(Para Obito) “''Ya que te gusta estar solo, probablemente no entiendas... ¡que el tener a todos cerca de mi, realmente me hace feliz! ¡Eso es suficiente para darme fuerza! Tus argumentos son tontos, eso es algo que odio de ti. ¡Deja ya de dar estúpidos motivos, quería decir que voy a soportar cualquier dolor por mis amigos, no voy a rendirme por ellos! Quizá solo estoy siendo egoísta... ¡Pero no me importa! ¡El no tener a mis amigos aquí (En el corazón) es la cosa mas dolorosa para mi!”. *(Para Minato, después de que le pregunta si Sakura es su novia) “''Mmm... ¿Uhm? ¡Si! Bueno, más o menos...” *(Para Sasuke) “¡Yo seré quien se convierta en Hokage!” *(Para Obito) “''No critiques a los Hokages tan sólo porque no te pudiste convertir en uno, y lo mas importante... ¡No critiques a mi papá que se convirtió en Hokage!”. *(Para Minato) “''!Los hombres no pierden el tiempo hablando, lo entendemos todo con una simple mirada! Además... ya he tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con mi mamá... ¡Eres tan malo como mamá! ¡Ya lo sabía todo! ¡Todo lo que me querías decir!”. *(Para la Alianza) ''"Esa vez debí haberlo llamado... lo pensé una y otra vez. Ese es el motivo por el que yo... no quiero arrepentimientos. ¡No quiero pensar en lo que tendría que haber hecho! Y no quiero que todas las cosas que hicimos... ¡Se conviertan en nada!". * (Para Obito) "¡Dormiré mañana. Puedo soñar por mi cuenta!" *(Para Obito) "¡Tú eres Uchiha Obito! ¡Te guste o no...voy a quitar esa mascara que llevas!" *(Para Zetsu Negro) "..No eres...El único... ¡¡No eres el único que crea la historia del shinobi!!". *(Para Zetsu Negro) "¡¡Y ademas!! ¡¡Una madre debe ser feliz cuando sus hijos se vuelven independientes!!". *(Para Zetsu Negro, antes de sellarlo) "La historia de los Shinobi fue hecha con sus vidas y sus muertes. Alguien que vive en la sombra de su madre JAMÁS podrá entenderlo" *(Para Hinata cuando jura salvarla de Toneri) Hinata... Por fin este idiota lo entiende... Lo que realmente significaba la bufanda que me diste cuando te fuiste con Toneri... Ahora lo sé, por esa bufanda que tejiste con tanto esfuerzo y que tanto tiempo te tomó terminar, ahora sé que tu amor no cambiará tan fácilmente… Espera por mí... Todo este tiempo, tú siempre me has amado como soy... Ahora, como hombre, hay algo que debo decirte... Hinata, ¡juro que te salvaré! *(Para Toneri sobre los sentimientos de Hinata): "Como si me fuera a rendir. Toma tiempo tejer una bufanda, mientras más profundos son los sentimientos que quieres transmitir, más tiempo toma para tejerlos. (...) ¡No dejaré que acabe aquí! ¡Trasmitir esos sentimientos toma mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo! ¡Por eso, no permitiré que todo termine aquí!" * (Para Hinata) "¿Te acuerdas de aquella lección en clase? ¿Donde nos preguntaron con quién querríamos estar si fuera el ultimo día de la tierra? Yo no escribí ningún nombre porque no conocía a mis padres y no tenía amigos. Pero ahora lo sé, quiero estar contigo. A partir de ahora, quiero pasar todos y cada uno de mis días hasta que muera contigo, y solo contigo, Hinata" * (Para sus hijos)"Tengan en cuenta que cuando mamá se pone seria, se vuelve muy fuerte" *(Para su hijo) "Boruto, ahora todas las personas en la aldea son como una familia para mi, a veces no puedo ser solo tu padre. Sé que debe de ser duro para tí... Pero debes aprender a aguantarlo. Eres un ninja ¿o no?". *''"La recompensa será igual de grande a lo que haya sido tu esfuerzo por obtenerla"'' *''"Un verdadero amigo es aquel que te acompaña cuando todos los demás se van"'' *(A Sasuke sobre Boruto): "Él es más parecido a ti, usando ropas de lujo" * (Pensando mientras ve a Boruto luego de acabar con Momoshiki) "Como padre, siempre he visto y cuidado de tu crecimiento" Navegación Referencias en:Naruto Uzumaki ms:Naruto Uzumaki pl:Naruto Uzumaki ru:Наруто Узумаки id:Naruto Uzumaki gl:Naruto Uzumaki sr:Наруто Узумаки pt:Naruto Uzumaki it:Naruto Uzumaki Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Kage Categoría:Habitantes de Konohagakure Categoría:Usuarios de Kekkei Genkai Categoría:Habitantes del Monte Myōboku